villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Snape Uchiha/Pure Evil Proposal:Opal Koboi from Artemis Fowl
I am proposing to add Opal Koboi from the Artemis Fowl ''series as Pure Evil. Technically she has the pure evil category, but I am trying to make her officially approved as Pure Evil. What's the Work? ''Artemis Fowl is a science fantasy book series by Eoin Colfer. It is about a teenage criminal mastermind named Artemis Fowl. He goes into conflict with a group of supernatural races called "fairies". These fairies live underground to hide from humans. They have magic and are much more technologically advanced than humans. However, they are very small in number and therefore must hide from the humans. Artemis first kidnaps a fairy to get gold in order to save his father. However, he eventually redeems himself and works together with the fairies. Together, Artemis and the fairies battle against many threats, the greatest of which is Opal Koboi. Opal Koboi serves as the main antagonist of the series. She does not appear in every book, but appears the most amount of times and is the final villain. What has she done? Opal is an evil, megalomaniac pixie seeking world domination. In her quest for power, she has committed many heinous acts. She has tried to commit genocide twice. 1) When there was a fairy plague called spelltropy, she developed a cure in order to make money, and tried to charge the fairies an enormous amount of money for it, even though they were on the verge of extinction. 2) She, along with Briar Cudgeon orchestrated the goblin rebellion against the LEP, leading to many acts of murder and terrorism. She did this simply to gain power over the fairy world, and did not care who she hurt. 3) She murdered Julius Root and tried to frame Holly for it. She then had a plan to help the humans find the fairies, and kill them all. She did this because she thought it would make her queen of the human world. When the plan failed, she betrayed her two allies, Mervall and Descant Brill. 4) Opal orchestrated a plan to gather species on the verge of extinction, in order to make herself all powerful. She captured Artemis and tried to kill him, simply to make moisturizer from his brain fluid. She then traveled to the future and possessed Angeline Fowl to make Artemis bring her the last Silky Sikaka Lemur. She tried to kill both 10-year-old and 14-year old Artemis. 5) In her final act of evil, she murdered her past self in order to gain massive amounts of power. When she escaped from prison, she killed several people, including someone working for her. She unleashed powerful fairy spirits who possessed small children. Her ultimate goal was to commit genocide against the humans in order to be queen of the fairies. She was stopped by Artemis, and killed by her own servant when she declared she would kill as many fairies as she needed to in order to gain power. Mitigating Factors She has no excuse to justify her actions. She does it simply to gain power. She has no tragic backstory or mental illness. She is fully aware of what she s doing and has clear moral agency. One counter argument is that she is a comedic character. However, she is only as comedic as the work is, but is NOT comic relief (for a similar type of character, see Syndrome.) She is absolutely meant to be taken seriously. The most horrific actions in the story are committed by her. Heinous Standard She is the most evil character within the Artemis Fowl series. Most other villains have mitigating factors. She has the highest body count, kills for no reason except she enjoys it, enjoys causing suffering the most, is the only one to attempt genocide twice, and is the only one to attempt genocide against her own people. Final Verdict Based on the presenting arguments, I definitely think she is Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals